Loving All Alone
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Songfic and a oneshot. Today is the that that I'm going to tell Yugi my feeling for him. AU


**A/N: Hello everybody. This is yet another songfic and if you've read my other ones, then you can probably guess that I'm going to be using an Asian song for this story. The song is Lonely by 2NE1. And since it's a Korean song, I'm going to be using the English translation. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**And finally, the is an AU and a oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Lonely.**

* * *

><p><em>What I say now could hurt you<em>

_You might hate me so much you want to kill me_

The school bell rings signalling the end of the day and everybody runs out of the classroom. I sit in my seat and watch as the other students barrel out of the classroom. Seconds later, the entire room is empty and I stand up from my desk. I gather my books and place them into my bag before leaving the room. I head down the hall to my locker and open it, pulling out the books I need for tonight.

"Hey Ryou!"

Looking up, I smile as I saw Yugi running towards me. My heart starts to pound faster and a blush comes to my face. I bite my lip and avert my gaze from Yugi.

"Hello Yugi," I say softly.

_What I'm going to say isn't like why I used to be_

_It's not all wrong_

_I'm not used to the new me_

Yugi tilts his head in confusion and I smile shyly at him. Yugi smiles back and helps me pull out the rest of my books. I hold my book bag open and watch as he placed the books into my book bag one by one.

"Thank you Yugi," I say with a smile.

Yugi grins at me and remarks, "You're welcome Ryou."

I close my locker and head towards the front of the building. Yugi walks alongside me and I blush even harder than ever. My heart is beating fast by now and it almost sounds like drums resounding in my ears.

We exit the school and walk down the stairs where Joey, Tristan, and Tea are waiting for us. Joey pats me on the back while Tea waves at me. I nod towards all of them but keep my full attention on Yugi.

_You're so kind, you're the same(oh)_

_I don't know, I don't know why I'm like this_

Yugi turns back towards me and I lower my gaze to the ground in embarrassment. He walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I look up at him and smile brightly.

'Do you want to come to the arcade with us Ryou?" Joey asks me loudly.

I frown slightly and look over to Yugi, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I sigh softly and shake my head.

"I can't tonight guys. I have a lot of homework to do tonight. But thank you for asking," I say sadly.

Yugi frowns at me and observes me closely before nodding his head. He starts to make his way out of the school yard when he turns around. "Bye Ryou. I hope we can hang out some other time," he says.

I watch as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea all leave the school grounds and head towards the city. I place my hand over my heart, which was still pounding hard.

_I loved you and you're right here (oh)_

_I don't know. I want to find myself now_

I take my time walking home. As I walk on the sidewalk, I watch as the cars pass by on the street. Thoughts of Yugi come back to mind and I blush brightly.

Ever since I can remember, I've always been in love with Yugi. He was my first friend when I transferred over from England. His heavenly voice was the first thing I associated with him along with his large amethyst eyes. Those beautiful jewel eyes haunt me day in and day out.

I walk up to my house and open the door. My brother, Bakura, is asleep on the couch, just like he always is. I groan in slight annoyance and pull the blanket over him so that he won't get cold.

I walk towards my room and collapse onto my bed. Tomorrow would be the day that I would confess my feelings to Yugi.

_Baby, I'm sorry_

_Even when I'm with you, I'm lonely_

_I'm not worthy enough to love, forgive me_

Today is the day that I will finally tell Yugi my true feelings towards him. I take a shuddering breath and close my eyes briefly before opening them again. I clench my hands into fists and gather my courage together before leaving the house.

The school building comes into my vision after a while and I nearly start running in excitement. Up ahead, I see Yugi and Joey talking to each other and laughing. I smile happily and run towards them.

"Yugi! Joey!" I shout.

Yugi looks back at me and smiles brightly. My heart flips inside of my chest and I wipe my hands on my pants to get some of the moisture off of them. I try to calm my beating heart but I'm failing miserably. So instead, I look over to Joey, who nods towards me. I nod back and look over to Yugi again once I'm calm.

"Hey Ryou. Sorry you couldn't come yesterday," Yugi says sadly.

I smile in spite of Yugi's sadness, which brings a smile to his face. "It's quite alright Yugi. Maybe next time, I can go with all of you," I say.

Yugi nods his head enthusiastically and all three of us walk towards the school building.

_I'm sorry, this is our story_

_I'm not worthy enough to love even if you're by my side _

Yugi and I walk to our first class of the day, Algebra. We both sit in the back of the room and start talking about dueling. While I'm not the biggest fan of Duel Monsters since it's not very popular in England, Yugi absolutely loves the card game. Therefore, I make an effort to learn how to play and occasionally duel against him. Of course, I'm not the best player though, compared to my brother or Yugi. That often ends with me losing, but as long as I see Yugi's smile, it doesn't matter to me.

"Class, may I have your attention? We have a new student joining us today all the way from Egypt."

Yugi and I turn around to the front of the room and look at the new student in curiosity. My eyes widen in surprise before I look over at Yugi. Apparently, everyone else has that same reaction that have, since everyone is looking back and forth between the new student and Yugi.

The both of them look almost exactly alike. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this was Yugi's brother, even his twin. But I know that Yugi doesn't have a twin or a brother. And I also know that Yugi doesn't have Egyptian blood in his family.

"Hello, my name is Atem. It's nice to meet you all," the new student says in a baritone voice.

The females in the room swoon over the new student while I just roll my eyes inwardly. I look over to Yugi, about to joke about how the girls in our school will fall for just about any guy, when I freeze.

Yugi is staring at the new student intensely, with almost the same stare I give him daily. A slight blush came to his face and his eyes were glittering. He had the same look of adoration and awe that I give to him. He was looking at the new guy as if he is in love with him.

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

I literally feel my heart break into a thousand pieces. I bow my head, trying to hide the fact that my eyes were starting to water.

"You can go ahead and take a seat next to Yugi, Atem," the teacher says.

I notice out of the corner of my eye as Yugi practically jumps out of his seat. Atem walks over to us and I watch as he takes a seat in-between Yugi and I. Atem looks over at me and sticks his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Atem," he says to both me and Yugi.

Yugi blushes brightly and nods at Atem, introducing himself softly. I observe Atem's hand for a couple of seconds before I grasp it lightly.

"I'm Ryou. Welcome to Domino High," I say monotonously.

Atem smiles at me and looks over to Yugi. Yugi smiles shyly and blushes an even deeper red. I can feel as a growl starts to make its way out of my throat but I keep it down as best as I can.

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, _

_Eh, eh…._

"Ryou? Are you okay? You look like you're upset about something?" Yugi asks worriedly.

I look up at Yugi slightly before I smile grimly.

"Yes Yugi. I'm fine. I just…remembered something is all," I say softly.

Yugi is still frowning at me before he turns his attention to Atem, who is currently telling the both of us about Egypt. I just sigh and lay my head on the table. I hear Yugi start to laugh at one of Atem's jokes and a feeling of disgust and betrayal goes through me.

By now, I could barely keep my tears from falling and I knew that if I didn't leave now, than Yugi would figure out why I'm upset. And now that Atem is here, I can't let Yugi find out if it's that last thing I do.

_You didn't do anything wrong_

_I'm just strange_

_Maybe I prepared for this breakup for a long time_

I quickly stand up and rush out of the classroom, ignoring Yugi's shouts. I run towards the clinic and shut the door once I'm inside.

"Ryou?"

Looking up, I nearly come to tears when I notice Shadi looking at me in worry. Shadi is an exchange student from Egypt who came about a year after I did. He was another one of my close friends, my second best friend after Yugi. I had met Shadi after I realized that I was in love with Yugi and he is the one who gives me advice on how to handle this crush for the past few years. Of course, he told me to tell Yugi years ago about my feelings for him but I was too much of a coward to do it. And now, I was too late.

"Shadi…," I whimper out.

Shadi drops his clipboard on the bed and comes over to where I am. He lays a hand on my shoulder and leads me to the medical bed. He guides me down on the bed and places a hand on my forehead. I take a shuddering breath to try and calm down but it wasn't working very well.

Shadi then takes both my hands in his and he starts singing in Egyptian. Despite what most people would believe, Shadi had a wonderful singing voice. However, I'm the only one he'll sing for and even then, I have to pry it out of him. His voice immediately calms me down and I feel all of my tension roll off of my shoulders. His soft voice floats throughout the clinic and I unconsciously start to smile.

_I wanted to treat you well_

_Why does this have to happen in front of love?_

_I'm getting smaller and more lonely_

Once his song comes to a halt, my eyes flutter open. His blank, obsidian eyes are staring straight at me and I try to avert my gaze. However, Shadi reads my movements easily and grabs my chin before I can even make a move.

I stare at Shadi before I sigh in defeat. Even without words, I know what Shadi is waiting for .

"He's in love with someone else," I whisper out.

Shadi stills and looks at me in surprise. I look down into my lap, waiting for Shadi to reprehend me for waiting too late. But instead of doing that, he sighs and slumps in the chair in sadness. I know that deep down, he's disappointed in not just me, but himself as well. Shadi is extremely protective of me and he tires everything in his power to keep me safe. And anytime that he feels like he's failed, he goes into this slump.

"I'm sorry Shadi," I whisper as my tears start to come back.

Shadi shakes his head and stands up. He leans towards me and kisses my temple lovingly. I smile in spite of the situation and lean against the bed.

"Get some sleep. I will wake you when it is time to leave," Shadi said gently.

I nod and close my eyes. Before I even realize it, I begin to fall asleep.

_You're so kind, you're the same (oh)_

_I don't know, I don't know why I'm like this_

I feel a hand raking through my hair an I scoot close to the relaxing movement. The hand stops abruptly and I crack my eyes open. I blink my eyes several times to get the sleep out of them and open them wide only to stop cold.

Staring down at me was Yugi. He was looking at me in worry while a blush was lining his cheeks. My heart starts to pick up again and I look away from him.

"Are you okay Ryou? You ran of out algebra all of a sudden and I got worried," Yugi said softly.

I just shrug my shoulders and lean back against the bed. I scoot over so that Yugi can have a seat on the bed. Yugi moves onto the bed and lays down so that his head was against my chest. By now, my heart was beating extremely fast, way too fast to be healthy.

Yugi sighs, content, while I move my hand up to brush my fingers through his hair. A smile starts to grace my face and I start to feel a sense of hope move back into my heart.

_I loved you and you're right here (oh)_

_I don't know, I want to find myself now_

"Ryou, can I ask you a question? A serious question?" Yugi asks me shyly.

I look down to see Yugi's head tilt upwards at me. His wide, amethyst eyes were shining brightly and his cheeks were starting to get red. I nod and he smiles at me somewhat.

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing but since you're my best friend, I think I can ask you this," Yugi trails off.

My heart clenches as I hear the words 'best friend' and I sigh inwardly. I wonder to myself if Yugi will ever see us as more than just friends.

"I was wondering whether I should ask Atem out on a date or not….," Yugi says in worry.

I freeze yet again and my whole body just shuts down. My last hopes were gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Yugi was in love with Atem.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see as Shadi walks into the clinic. He is looking at the both of us in concern and signals Yugi to get off the bed. Yugi blushes and moves off of my body quickly. I ignore him as my mind revolves around Yugi's last statement.

_Baby, I'm sorry_

_Even when I'm with you, I'm lonely_

_I'm not worthy enough for love, forgive me _

"Yugi, I think you should leave right now," Shadi says sternly.

Yugi bows his head and starts to walk out of the room when I reach out and grab his wrist. Everyone in the room is quiet and Yugi is staring back at me in surprise. I look up into his eyes.

"You should ask him out. If you like him, then win him over," I say confidently.

As I say this, my heart breaks slightly. But I know that I have to make sure Yugi is happy, despite what I''m feeling. He deserves to be happy.

Yugi stares at me with wide eyes before he smiles brightly at me. He turns around and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Ryou. I don't know what I would do without you," Yugi whispers to me gratefully.

_I'm sorry, this is our story_

_I'm not worthy enough to love even if you're by my side_

Yugi releases me from the hug and he runs out of the clinic happily. The door closes behind softly and Shadi looks over to me in mild astonishment.

"That was a nice thing you did. But…why?" Shadi asks curiously.

I shrug my shoulders and look down at my hands. "I don't know. I guess….I realize that now matter what I decide to do now, Yugi will never be mine. So, it's better that at least one of us is happy," I say in melancholy.

Shadi sits down next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "That's surprisingly mature of you Ryou. But what about your own happiness?" he asks me gently.

I let out a bitter laugh and say, "After being a bloody coward, I deserve all that I'm getting."

Shadi sighs and kisses me on the forehead. "Nobody deserves to be unhappy. Especially not you," he whispers to me before getting up off the bed.

I grabs my hand and leads me towards the door. "Now, I want you to go home and get some rest. I do not want to see you at school tomorrow, do you understand?" Shadi asks seriously.

I nod in agreement and start to walk away from the clinic when Shadi calls me. I turn around in time to catch a brown paper bag. I look at the bag before looking up in confusion. Shadi smiles and points towards the bag.

"Your brother sent that in today. He says that you forgot to wear it today," Shadi remarks.

I open the bag and a small smile comes to my face as I pull out my Millennium Ring. Years ago when my brother went to Egypt, he brought me back this necklace as a souvenir. He told me that in Egyptian lore, there was an evil bandit names Bakura who wore this same necklace millennia ago. The bandit was said to have been a worshipper of Zorc, the evil god. But the pharaoh was able to stop him before he was able to summon Zorc.

Bakura made me wear it the first few months after he bought it for me until I started to wear it by my own free will. But there are still some times when I forget about the necklace, most of the time when I excited about something.

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

I place the necklace around my neck and cradle it with both of my hands. I look up and smile at Shadi before walking down the hall. I walk out of the school and onto the grounds when I start to slow down. Just a few feet away from me are Yugi and Atem.

"Atem…I was wondering….I-if you would g-go out with me?" Yugi asks with a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

Atem smiles down at Yugi and nods his head. "Sure. Why don't we go out tonight. If you're free."

Yugi nods in agreement and bows his head in embarrassment. Atem moves a finger under Yugi's chin and lifts his face up. The two move closer until their lips touch one another's. I turn my attention away and take a deep breath as I feel a stray tear fall down my face.

"Ryou!"

I wipe my face quickly before I look up. Yugi is running towards me and he hugs me happily.

"Ryou, Atem and I are going on a date! Isn't that great?" Yugi asks in excitement.

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

I struggle to get a smile on my face but I'm finally able to. I nod my head in agreement and make sure to avoid both Atem and Yugi's gazes.

"That's great Yugi. Congratulations," I say.

Yugi smiles at me and signals Atem to go ahead and talk to me. Yugi runs off the entrance of the school grounds while Atem and I stare at each other.

"You're in love with him," Atem states lowly.

I freeze and look at Atem in surprise. "How did you….," I trail off.

Atem smiles at me and says, "I've known a few people like you. It's not hard to pick up on after a while."

I nod and look over to where Yugi was spinning around in the entrance. An involuntary smile come to my face and I look down at my feet. I sigh in disappointment before I look back up at Atem seriously.

_Cuz I'm just another boy_

_This night is so lonely_

_I can't take anymore, goodbye_

"Take care of Yugi for me. He really likes you and I don't want him getting hurt," I say to Atem.

Atem tilts his head but smiles at me. "I will. And I realize how important he is to you. So, I will do my best to make sure he remains happy."

I nod at him and reply, "That's all I want."

Atem sticks his hand out for a second time today. I observe his hand again but this time, I reach down and shake it without any hesitation.

"Come on Atem! We have to get going!" Yugi shouts from the entrance.

Atem and I look over to Yugi, who is jumping up and down in excitement. I chuckle in slight amusement before I push Atem towards Yugi. He looks back at me and I wave him off. Yugi waves at me and I smile at him.

_Cus I'm just another boy_

_I'm so lonely_

_Even if you're by my side now, baby I'm so lonely._

I watch as Atem and Yugi walk out of my sight. I keep myself composed until I am sure I'm the only one around before I fall to my knees. My tears start to fall freely now and I pound the ground angrily. I start to scream loudly until my vocal cords are burning in pain. My hands are staring to hurt due to my continued abuse to the ground beneath me but I ignore it for now. My emotions are acting haywire and I need some release.

Once I tire out, I slump completely onto the ground. My eyes close to get the extra moisture out of my eyes. I'm sobbing quietly and I can't stop no matter how much I try.

_Lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

"Ryou?"

I look up and see my brother standing right above me. He is frowning and he kneels down in front of me. His hands reach out to caress my sore hands. He frowns at me and reachs our to wrap his hands around my tired body. He picks me up and carries me out of the school yard.

My eyes start to flutter close and I lean my head against Bakura's chest. I look up briefly at Bakura's serious expression and he looks down at me. I can't stop myself from sobbing again and he just grips me tighter while he walks the both of us back home.

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

**A/N: And that's it :D I'm actually happy about this songfic. This actually came out better than hoped it would. So, I hope you enjoyed. And just in case someone was wondering...**

**1. Ryou's brother was Yami Bakura. But I made him WAY OOC because...because I can**

**2. Shadi is one of my favorite characters in the series so I couldn't resist putting him in the series either. ANd yes, I know he's OOC too.**

**3. The Millennium Ring doesn't have any magical effects in this world. Same with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Shadi's Millennium Key, etc. They're just jewelry. **


End file.
